forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozenfar
| demonym = | population = | races = Dwarves, frost giants, humans, orcs | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = yes | bodies of water = yes | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The Frozenfar was the coldest, most remote region of the North. It comprised the Spine of the World mountains; the frigid lands to the north and west; including Icewind Dale, the Cold Run, the icebergs of the Sea of Moving Ice, and the northeasternmost part of the Trackless Sea. While The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier includes the islands of Purple Rocks and Gundarlun within the Frozenfar section, their status as sub-arctic isles (and their latitude) is inconsistent with the in-text description of the Frozenfar in various sources. Additionally, they are not included within the broad categories of the Frozenfar section of the more recent sourcebook, the Legacy of the Crystal Shard. Usage The Frozenfar did not have definable boundaries. The term "Frozenfar" was used by people across Faerûn to include various areas. For example in Amn and the Inner Sea, the term "Frozenfar" referred to the city of Mirabar and everything north, including the Spine of the World mountains. Sometimes the term "Frozenfar" also included the island of Ruathym. However in the North, the term "Frozenfar" referred only to the lands north of the Spine of the World. That was among the most commonly accepted usage. Yet others used "Frozenfar" to refer to all the lands of the North within which individuals could literally freeze to death during their travels. Geography The Frozenfar reached the northern peaks of the Spine of the World and extended northwest through the Sea of Moving Ice. It stretched as far east as the Reghed Glacier. Geographical features Cold Run The Cold Run encompassed the icy tundras west of the Iron Trail and extended all the way to the Sword Coast. It was bordered to the south by the Iceflow river, and to the north by the Shaengarne. ;Landmarks: * Fireshear Vale: Comprising a deep chasm and its adjoining crater, the origin of this landmark was debated by the sages of Faerûn. * Ironmaster Vale: The dwarves of this valley barred any but their kind entrance within. ;Settlements: * Auckney: This impoverished town of farmers received few visitors and even fewer ships from the other towns of the North. * Fireshear: The port city was run by a trio of merchants that had financial holdings in the cities of Mirabar, Neverwinter and Waterdeep. * Ironmaster: Founded and run by dwarves, this mining city had tunnels that went deep beneath the Frozenfar. Icewind Dale The tundra of Icewind Dale was named after the freezing winds and snowstorms that blew down from the mountain of Kelvin's Cairn. ;Features: * Dwarven Valley: This great valley was home to the dwarves of Clan Battlehammer. * Kelvin's Cairn: Legend stated that this lonely mountain was made of stones piled atop the resting place of the frost giant Kelvin. * Lac Dinneshere: These tranquil waters allowed locals to glean insight about upcoming lulls and storms. * Maer Dualdon: The was the largest and deepest of the dale's three lakes * Shaengarne: This icy river flowed down from Maer Dualdon into the Sea of Moving Ice. * Redwaters: The smallest lake earned its name from a bloody battle that erupted between two of the nearby towns. ;Settlements: *Ten Towns: The confederacy of Ten Towns comprised nine settlements situated around the dale's three lakes, along with the mercantile hub of Bryn Shander. Northeast Trackless Sea The northeast of the Trackless Sea bordered the Sea of Moving Ice. This was immediately west of the Cold Run was considered to be part of the Frozenfar. ;Landmarks: * Ice Peak Island: This frozen isle, located just off the coast of the Cold Run, southwest of the Sea of Moving Ice, housed the settlements of Aurilssbarg, Bjorn's Hold, and Icewolf. Sea of Moving Ice The waters north of the Cold Run and west of Icewind Dale were densely filled with hundreds of shifting icebergs and a number of frozen isles. It was sparsely populated and accommodated only a handful of landmarks and few inhabitants, like ice trolls and tribes of Ice Hunters. ;Landmarks: * Tower of the Ice Witch: The sanctuary of the Ice Witch of Auril was constructed from black ice that held residual magic from the Crenshinibon. ;Settlements: * Svardborg: This old frost giant village was abandoned for many years before being reclaimed by Jarl Storvald. Spine of the World By most accounts, the Spine of the World mountains encompassed the southern reaches of the Frozenfar. These massive peaks seperated the Frozenfar from the warmer lands to the south. ;Landmarks: * Frost Hills: These rugged hills were found on the southern stretch of the Spine of the World. ;Settlements: * Hundelstone: This community of dwarves and gnomes was located in the mountains on the Ten Trail. * Kuldahar: Formed around the Great Oak, the mountain village was associated with the deity Silvanus. * Mithral Hall: The famous dwarfhold was located deep beneath Fourthpeak in the Frost Hills. Inhabitants Appendix Notes References Category:Regions Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations